Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Princess
by Gold Moon Flower
Summary: Lucy has had this secret all her life and she plans to keep it that way. Only her Celestial Spirits, Master Makarov and the Celestial Spirit King know her secret, but what happens when someone comes to Fairy Tail claiming to be Lucy's 'Fiance' and says that if she does not return back 'home' then she will suffer the consequences. What will the guild have to say about this?
1. The Beginning

Do you now the legend of the "Celestial Spirit Princess"? Well it is said that the Celestial Spirit King once had a wife and daughter. One day his wife was killed by people that wished to use his daughter's powers. She had magical powers like no other. She was the only one to have it. The King sent his child to a place wear she would be safe. So after one of his spirits was responsible for their masters death and their punishment was to stay on Earthland. Several years later the Princess was able to give the spirit his job back. The princess has been looking for her three lovers that will watch, guard and love her. They are known to the Celestial Spirits as "Guardians of our star". This is the story of how the Princess found her lovers and how her lovers found something they can watch and love together. Now how do those Fairy Tales start... Oh yes, Once upon a time...

I was siting with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla. We all heard the door open and turn around to see who it was. It was a man. He looked to be in his twenty's. He had light strawberry blonde hear, brown eyes and down right handsome. As I looked at him closer I realized who he was. I stood up and said, "Natsu? Gray said that your hair looked like a pink porcupine that tried to die it's quiles red but failed and has stuck it's self on your bald head to hide." I started to sneak away from them as Natsu and Gray broke out into a fight.

"You make the two most reckless people in here break out in to a fight and then try to hide. That is actual pretty, stupid!" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and saw the man. I got a closer look at him since he was right in front of me. He had a average nose and mouth. His eyes had a hint of gold in them. He had short hair, his clothes were as if he were of a royal family and he healed himself so that I was intimidated by him. "W-what a-are y-yo-you doing he-here?!" I demanded while stuttering.

"Why are you scared?" He asked in a playful voice. If I could I would have ran and hid, but he was holding my wrist so tightly that it hurt. "WHATS WITH ALL THE NOISE!?" We head a voice say above us. We looked up and saw Master. He was looking at everyone and saw the man with his hand around my wrist. "WHO ARE YOU?" Master asked questionable and he looked unpleased. "I am Luse Akatsuki," I did not like what was going to come out of his mouth next and knew it. "And I am Lucy Heartfilia's fiancé." He answered.


	2. What!

"I am Lucy Heartfilia's fiancé." He announced. "What?! Luce you got a fiancé?! That is...uh..surprising!" Natsu said confused. "THEN YOU AND I ARE ON THE SAME PAGE!" I shouted at him. Master just looked at him with eyes as sharp are knifes. "Loki. Come here." Master commanded. "Coming. Hay! Natsu whatch her." Loki said pointing to me. About three minutes later Master and Loki came out. Loki came out looking like his Celestial Spirit self. He jumped the rail and landed on his feet. Loki walked over to me and 'my fiancé' and took my rist in one hand and with his other glowing took Luse's rest and removed Luse from my arm. Loki looked at him with death in his eye and said "You have guts to come here, ya know? Now leave!" I was scared of Loki for a moment. "Sorry Leo, but I'm not leaving," I had a bad felling of what he was going to say next. Then I relised what he was going to say. I looked at him and said "Don't you dare. I have work hared to get friends that like me for me and not what or who I am. Please don't." I told him. "Then you should have worked harder Love, because I'm steel not leaving until the Aires to the Celestial Spirit throne is dead! And that would be you." He said coldly to me. I could fell the tears going down my cheeks. I reaped my arm out of Loki's hand and ran for the door. As I ran out I could hear everyone whispering behind me. I just ran and ran and ran until my legs heart and I couldn't breath. I had ran to the end of Magnolia. Their was a bridge over the river that led into the forest. I head under the bridge. As the sun started to set I heard someone going over the bridge and they stopped hafe way. They had herd me crying! They started to walk back down the bridge. I held my breath.


	3. Stay Away!

I was scared of who it was. Then they spoke. "Blondie?" It was Laxus. I was relieved to see him and not Luse Akatsuki, but then anger struck through me. Anger that Laxus was told what and who I was. "What are you doing here?! Why are you here?! If you came to take me back to Fairy Tail then leave me alone! They say that everyone is family in the gield, that "comrade isn't gust a word. That comrades are about heart." That is a lie. A LIE! I was told that I was gust Lucy! Gust LUCY! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO A PLACE THAT GUST WANTS ME THERE FOR POWER! I MEAN IT LAXUS!" I shouted. He looked at me and said with a confused look on his face "Blondie I don't know WHAT you are talking about, but I'm here because I was told to look for you. I gust got back from a job. Gramp's is having a fit that no one could find you and he said something about him "going to get killed if your not back be night."' Laxus stated. Then I knew what he meant. Daddy, my real dad, was coming to see how things at the giled were and to talk to Master about me. "So your Lucy "Heartfilia"? You look cuter then I thought." We heard a voice say.


	4. Runaway

We looked to were the voice came from and say a man. He was about a inch smaller than Laxus. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wear a white shirt, darker blue pants and black shoes. "Now, let me make this clear," he held out his hand and Master appeared in his hand. The man's hand looked strand as master started to choke. I was scared. Not for me, but for master. "Don't...do what...he tells you...Lu...Lucy. I may look...old, but... I have power. Laxus go...with Natsu and...Leo. Get...Lucy...ou...out...o...of...tow...n!" Masters arms fell to his side as he looked Laxus. Ice heat the man out of no were. I looked to ware it came from and saw Gray. "Laxus! You heard him! Now do it!" Gray demanded. Laxus grabbed my hand and ran. I looked back and saw team Natsu taking him. All for Natsu, Happy and I. Natsu and Happy weren't their. As we made our way to the tran I saw Fairy Tail their. Natsu and Happy looked like they were going to leave. I looked to the left of Happy and saw Leo. "What's going on?!" Laxus demanded. "Master said that you, Natsu, happy and Loki are leaving with Lucy." Evergreen explained. "We don't have time for this. Princess, please we need to go NOW!" Loki stated as he snapped his finger and a portal appeared. I could see the Celestial Spirit world on the other side. "Your leaving so soon Love?!" Said a playful voice. We all looked and saw Luse. "Go! We'll take him!" Shouted Cana. "Thanks!" Natsu thanked her as he and Happy went through the portal. Laxus went next as I was dragged behind him. As I looked behind me I saw Loki come then everything went black.


	5. What Happened!

Lucy's POV.

I was serounded by darkness. It was scary, but yet coffering. As the darkness faded I walk up in a large bed. I looked around the room and saw it had pink wall paper, certanes and the bed had light pink sheets, covers and a pink canapé. There was a vanity. It was White. The closest looked big, but then the door opened. I looked and saw Virgo. She looked at me and smiled as she said "Princess! You are awake." I retuned her smile as I released where we were. We were in the Celestial Spirit World. I was home. I looked at Virgo who was now next to my bed. "How is Natsu, Leo and Laxus?" I asked. "They are well, but they are concerned for you Princess. Leo is turning the air blue with what he will do if you are or were hert by the men or the blonde man." She touled me. Then I remembered something. It was more like someone. "Virgo? How is Fairy Tail? Are they alright? How is Master Makarov?" I was concerned because Virgo did not respond. "Virgo? What happened to them?!" I demanded to know what had happened to my other family.

Laxus POV.

We heard a persing scream. It was Blondie. "She must have found out what happened to them." I said breaking the silence between me, playboy and fire head. I heard playboy do a small wimper. Fire head snifal. And me, I tryed not to cry.

Lucy's POV.

I ran down the hall to the throne room and found the Celestial Spirit King. I looked at him hoping what Virgo had told me was not true. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head. I fell to the floor with my White nightgown going around me. I began to cry and shake. Arms went around me. It was my father. Nether of us said a word. I just continued to cry and cry and cry. Until I fell asleep.


End file.
